C'est drôle quand on y pense
by Ka-Al la Sadique
Summary: L'homme est seul devant ses écrans, et inlassablement, il répète cette même phrase. Mais pourquoi ? (Trailer saison 5 - SLG 87 )
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une petite fic qui trainait dans mon tiroir depuis le trailer de la saisons 5, et que j'avais délaissée pour me concentrer sur "La déchéance des personnalités" :D

Elle n'est pas très longue, elle ne nous révèle pas l'identité de l'homme au masque, mais je voulais m'intéresser un peu à la psychologie du personnage qui est passionnant. J'ai passé des heures à analyser le trailer pour deviner son identité, et même si je pense avoir deviner, je n'ai laissé que de trèèèèèès légers indices dans ce texte pour éviter de devoir le modifier si jamais je me suis trompée XD

Donc bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les lirai et y répondrais ;)

L'image de couverture est de moi (oui, il est moche XD )

* * *

><p>"C'est drôle quand on y pense".<p>

La silhouette sombre était assise dans un fauteuil, face des écrans diffusant des images similaires entre elles :  
>Mathieu Sommet dormant,<br>Mathieu Sommet vomissant,  
>Mathieu Sommet frappant les murs,<br>Mathieu Sommet regardant la caméra d'un œil vide, morne...fou ?

"C'est drôle quand on y pense".

L'homme mystérieux frottait ses mains tremblantes, respirant laborieusement. Il aurait voulu arracher son masque pour inspirer un grand coup, mais il savait que s'il apercevait son reflet, il ne pourrait plus retenir ses cris. Car son visage était marqué par ce qu'il avait subi, ce que Mathieu lui avait fait subir. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de succomber à la folie, faite de douleur et de haine.  
>Pas tant qu'il se serait vengé .<p>

"C'est drôle quand on y pense".

Faire enlever les personnalités, droguer leur créateur, lui montrer des vidéos truquées pour le duper, l'enfermer...Tout cela n'était que la première partie de son plan.  
>Maintenant, il allait lui faire connaître le pire supplice, la torture que lui-même endurait depuis des mois.<br>La folie.  
>Il commencerait d'abord par contaminer les doubles de Mathieu, un à un, du plus faible au plus fort. Et la fin, il confrontera le jeune homme au spectacle de ses camarades devenus fous cause de lui et de ses actes. Celui-ci tombera alors dans le gouffre glacial qui attend ceux qui perdent la raison.<p>

"C'est drôle quand on y pense".

Et lorsque sa vengeance sera complète, il pourra rire, rire, rire et se laisser envahir par une folie de joie et de bonheur, au goût bien plus doux que celle qu'il connaît depuis tout ce temps.  
>La folie était sa malédiction, elle deviendra son arme, elle sera sa récompense.<p>

"C'est drôle quand on y pense".

L'homme tenta de se lever mais s'effondra, ses jambes ne voulant pas lui obéir, et la douleur dans son crâne l'immobilisant au sol. Il était encore trop faible pour aller contaminer Maître Panda. Il décida de le faire demain, car après tout, lui et ses congénères ne pouvaient aller nulle part.  
>La tête entre les mains, l'homme poussa un long hurlement qui lui perça les tympans. La folie était si proche, la combattre était si dur.<p>

"C'est drôle !".

Mais le temps des rires n'est pas encore venu.

* * *

><p>Comme certains l'ont remarqué, le statut "Complete" a disparu sur cette fic, et non, ce n'est pas un bug.<p>

Poussée par un ami et par l'inspiration, je me suis décidée à écrire la suite de cette fic qui ne devait pas en comporter :)

Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre très bientôt :D

P.S: Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire une fic avec l'identité de l'homme au masque, je vous conseille de vous arrêter à ce premier chapitre, qui peut-être lu seul, comme c'était prévu au départ, car dans la suite, je vais exposer mon hypothèse, qui est peut-être fausse.

Donc on se retrouve très vite, et je répondrais aux (adorables) reviews anonymes dans le chapitre suivant ;)

A pluuuuuus :O


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite o/

J'aurais voulu la poster plus tôt, mais étant sur plusieurs fics à la fois, ça n'a pas toujours été façile XD

Un chapitre un peu dûr, car assez violent, donc sensibles au sang s'abstenir ;)

Et maintenant, je répond aux (adorables) reviews anonymes :D

A.N. O'Nym : Merci, j'aurais jamais cru qu'on me dirait ça pour l'un de mes écrits :D

Mikki-Hime : Si tu aimes le suspense, en revoilà une louche :D

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy it o/

* * *

><p>L'homme avançait lentement dans le long couloir, des néons éclairant faiblement les murs blancs. Tout en marchant, il caressait le couteau dans sa poche.<p>

Après une nuit au sommeil agité, il s'était décidé à aller rendre visite à l'ursidé et à s'amuser un peu avec lui.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de repartir de sa démarche lourde et fatiguée. Son crâne le faisait toujours souffrir, bien que les crises de la veille s'étaient calmées .

Des portes apparurent bientôt à sa gauche.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la première, il entendit la personne derrière qui frappait sauvagement les murs tout en lançant des menaces.

A la seconde, les sanglots du prisonnier lui parvint aux oreilles.

Dépassant la troisième, il perçut la musique que provoquait l'occupant de la pièce en frappant le sol comme sur un tam-tam.

Finalement, il s'arrêta face à la dernière , d'où s'échappait une douce mélodie fredonnée.

Attrapant la clé attaché autour de son cou, il déverrouilla la porte et entra .

En prévision de sa visite, il avait demandé à ce que l'on attache l'animal à une chaise.

Ce dernier observa l'individu qui venait d'entrer dans sa cellule, se demandant qui il était et ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Bonjour, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? lui dit l'homme masqué.

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il enchaîna :

- Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas le savoir puisque tu es enfermé ici, c'est drôle, non ?

La personnalité stoppa le monologue de son geôlier en lui demandant :

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Tiens donc, j'allais te poser la même question, c'est drôle, alors dis-moi, qui es tu ?

- Vous m'enlevez, vous me foutez dans une pièce fermée à double tour et sans fenêtres, tout ça pour me demandez qui je suis ? Vous êtes sérieusement fêlé !

- Mauvaise réponse.

Sans un bruit, il sortit son couteau et l'enfonça dans l'avant-bras du jeune homme, qui se mit à hurler.

- Je recommence, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis...argh...Maître Panda, dit-il entre deux gémissements.

- Réponse incorrecte.

Lentement, il tourna la lame dans la chair, faisant hoqueter de douleur sa victime.

- Je vais reformuler ma question, qu'es tu ?

- JE SUIS UN PANDA QUI VA TE LATTER LES COUILLES QUAND JE ME SERAIS DETACHER DE CETTE PUTAIN DE CHAISE ! hurla-t-il, la voix emplie de colère et de douleur.

- Tu n'es pas drôle,...et ça me déplaît au plus point.

D'un coup, il remonta le couteau jusqu'à l'épaule, formant une plaie béante sur tout le bras de l'ursidé.

- Je veux que tu me dises quelle est ta nature, à toi et à tes foutus compagnons.

- Je suis...une...personnalité...de Mathieu...Sommet, murmura-t-il en articulant difficilement.

- Aaaah, enfin nous y voilà, répète-le, plus fort cette fois-ci.

Le prisonnier tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Son bourreau rapprocha son visage du sien pour lui souffler à la figure :

- As-tu honte d'être ce que tu es ? Je te comprend, ce Mathieu n'est qu'un pantin égocentrique et sans ambition.

Maître Panda cogna alors violemment sa tête contre celle de l'homme avec toute la force dont il était capable, en criant :

- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MATHIEU COMME ÇA !

Le coup qu'il porta fut si puissant que le masque se fissura, une partie tombant au sol et révélant le visage du geôlier.

- Mais vous…vous…êtes…

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, empêchant la personnalité de finir sa phrase.

- Tu as vu mon visage, et pourtant tu ne ris pas.

Faisant tourner le couteau dans sa main de libre, il libéra la bouche de l'ursidé pour l'étrangler, l'empêchant ainsi de former le moindre mot.

- Pourtant c'est drôle quand on y pense, toute cette situation, tous ces événements, quand on sait qui je suis, c'est drôle ! Alors pourquoi ne ris tu pas ?

Lentement, du bout de la lame, il traça un sourire écarlate sur le visage de l'animal.

- C'est mieux comme ça, mais je connais un meilleur moyen pour te faire rire aux éclats.

Il laissa tomber son arme ensanglantée au sol et lâcha la gorge du jeune homme, puis lui attrapa la tête à deux mains, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus lui faisant face.

Sa victime commença à hurler, tentant de résister à la démence qui commençait à ronger son esprit.  
>Mais la lutte était perdue d'avance, l'un était affaibli par la douleur de ses blessures, l'autre avait assez de folie en lui pour faire perdre la raison à l'humanité entière.<p>

Les cris s'intensifièrent, plus fort, toujours plus fort, menaçant de briser les cordes vocales du prisonnier .

Tout d'un coup, celui-ci se tut, les spasmes de son corps s'arrêtèrent, sa tête tomba en avant.

L'homme la relâcha, recula, ramassa la moitié de masque au sol et observa l'ursidé.

- C'est drôle, non ?

Maître Panda releva le visage, les veines de ses yeux éclatées, faisant disparaître l'azur de son regard sous un voile au rouge comparable à celui de son sourire scarifié.

Puis un rire.

Un autre.

Encore un.

Une salve de rire s'échappant de la bouche du jeune homme.

Il était devenu fou.

Le bourreau se retourna et quitta la cellule.  
>Une fois dans le couloir, il entendit les occupants des autres pièces s'époumonaient, apparemment alarmés par les cris et les rires qui avaient réussis à traverser les murs des prisons insonorisés.<p>

« Maître Panda, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Putain la peluche, c'est pas le moment de péter une couille ! »

« T'en as trop pris gros, t'es en bad-trip ! »

Tenant son masque sur son visage de sa main droite, l'homme se dirigea du côté d'où il était venu, allant demander à des infirmiers de soigner le bras de la personnalité.  
>Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à la rendre folle, il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser périr d'hémorragie.<p>

Mais alors qu'il passait devant la porte voisine, il entendit le Hippie parler, LUI parler :

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, gros, mais Babylone ne te pardonnera ce que tu as fait.

D'abord un peu surpris, l'intéressé finit pas lâcher un petit ricanement.

- C'est drôle ce que tu me dis là, car moi je ne peux pardonner ce que Mathieu m'a fait.

Et il s'éloigna, la lumière des néons tressautant à son passage.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite que vous me réclamez tous :D

Et pour être claire, **ce n'est pas le Prof ! :O**

Ce chapitre est posté plus tôt car je me casse en vacances jusqu'à la rentrée, et j'aurais pas Internet. Donc je vous abandonne avec une louche de suspense (sadique power) XD

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient enfuis.<br>Echappés.  
>Evadés.<p>

Ces mots étaient comme des poignards pour l'esprit déjà meurtri de l'homme au masque.

Son plan était fichu.

Il avait dit au Docteur Frédéric que la sécurité n'était pas assez élevée, mais ce dernier avait répliqué que personne ne pourrait retrouver les prisonniers. Pauvre sot.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient recherchés, ils seraient méfiants, et ne se laisseraient pas capturés de nouveau aussi facilement.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, devint saccadé, jamais il ne fut aussi proche des portes de la démence.

Il avait d'abord espéré que Maître Panda allait les contaminer avec sa folie, mais celle-ci disparut, comme il le constata devant le dernier épisode de l'émission qu'il regardait en ce moment.

Il hésita à abandonner cette lutte vaine, et à se laisser glisser dans un sommeil dépourvu de sensations.

Mais non, il refusait de laisser sa vengeance inaccomplie.

Mathieu devait répondre de ses actes.

Il voulait qu'il avoue ce qu'il lui avait fait, et ce, devant toutes ses personnalités.

Attrapant doucement son téléphone, il composa le numéro de son associé.

Celui-ci décrocha au bout de 2 sonneries.

- Docteur Frédéric…

Sa voix était déformée, car bien qu'elle soit différente de celle qu'elle était à l'époque, le docteur était rusé, et pourrait deviner son identité qu'il gardait secrète en l'entendant.

- Je vous informe que votre patient s'est échappé.

Il raccrocha.

Il savait que le psychanalyste allait retrouver la trace des fugitifs, et qu'il l'en avertirait.

Il pourra alors donner les nouvelles directives.

- C'est drôle quand on y pense, non ?

Et il attendit, fixant sur l'écran, le visage qu'il haïssait tant.

* * *

><p>Le portable vibra, tirant son propriétaire de sa réflexion.<p>

- Docteur Frédéric ?

- Monsieur Laloy, j'ai trouvé l'emplacement du repère de Mathieu Sommet et des personnalités, je vais lancer une intervention et les ramener, tenez-vous prêts à contaminer de nouveau ces dernières, cette fois-ci, le temps nous est compté, et je n'ai plus le luxe de vous laissez autant de temps que vous le souhaité.

- Docteur Frédéric, les plans ont changé.

- Comment ça ? Nous avons un accord, !

- Et cet accord sera tenu, mais je connais ces personnes, et je sais que maintenant qu'elles se savent menacer, le plan initial ne marchera pas.

- Et que proposez-vous ?

- Vous allez les voir, seul, et allez leur dire que celui qui a fait du mal à leur ami ursidé souhaite les rencontrer.

- Vous êtes devenus complètement fou ! Si j'y vais seul, ils me tueront.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils voudront me voir, alors ils vous laisseront la vie sauve pour que vous les ameniez jusqu'à moi.

- Mais ils vont vous tuer !

- J'aurais pris mes précautions, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Et lorsqu'ils seront en face de vous, que comptez vous faire ?

- Cette partie du plan est de ma ressource, vous, contentez-vous de me les amenez désarmés sans les droguer, et soyez seuls, je ne veux aucun soldat avec vous.

- Etes vous sûr que tout se passera bien ?

- Tout ce se passera comme prévu.

Il raccrocha.  
>« Comme JE l'ai prévu ».<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite, et je répond ENFIN à la question, mais seulement en partie ( Sadique Power) XD

Mais avant, réponse à une review anonyme que j'ai oublié de faire sur le dernier chapitre (Désoléeeeeeeeee TT-TT)

Harmonie : Merci :D Et maintenant, tu vas pouvoir si c'est celui que tu penses ;)

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p>Les écrans diffusaient des images de Mathieu.<br>Elles étaient tirées du tout premier épisode de SLG, lorsque le présentateur était encore seul.

« Non, il ne l'était pas ».

L'homme masqué sentit la douleur dans son crâne s'accentuer au fil des minutes.

« Ils arrivent ».

Lorsque le bruit de coups donnés à la porte de la pièce se fit entendre, sa souffrance monta d'un cran, ainsi que sa jubilation.

« Le rideau va tomber pour toi, Mathieu Sommet ».

- Entrez.

Toujours tourné vers ses écrans, il entendit dans son dos les six personnes entrer.  
>Le Docteur Frédéric, Maître Panda, le Hippie, le Geek, le Patron et…<p>

- Mon très cher Mathieu, quel plaisir de te revoir après toutes ces années !

Et alors qu'il faisait pivoter son fauteuil pour leur faire face, un hurlement sortit de la bouche de l'ursidé.

- Tiens donc, ton camarade aurait-il quelques mauvais souvenirs de notre dernière rencontre ? C'est drôle.

L'animal se tenait la tête entre les mains, les yeux révulsés et criant encore et encore.  
>Mais alors que tous se précipitait vers lui, il s'effondra, inconscient.<br>Son semblable vêtu de noir venait de le frapper sur la nuque d'un coup net et précis.  
>Son créateur se mit aussitôt à hurler :<p>

- Bordel Patron ! Comment as-tu pu le…

- Il est juste assommé, gamin, je n'ai fait que le soulager. Et puis j'ai envie d'entendre ce que cet enfoiré a à dire pour sa défense.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'homme assis dans son siège. Ce dernier émit un petit rire.

- Voyons Patron, tu pourrais m'appeler par mon nom. Après tout, nous sommes de vieilles connaissances.

- Mes seules connaissances sont mes ennemis que j'ai flingués, ce qui n'est pas encore ton cas.

- L'animal ne vous a t'il donc pas parlé de mon visage ?

- Disons, intervient Mathieu, qu'il n'a gardé aucun souvenir précis de son séjour ici, si ce n'est la douleur résultant de votre visite.

- Je vois, j'aurais du me douter que la folie aurait quelques conséquences sur son cerveau. Tant pis, c'est donc à moi de vous éclaircir sur mon identité.

- , ma patience a des limites !

Le Docteur Frédéric, qui était resté à l'écart, son pistolet pointé vers la plus dangereuse personnalité, venait de faire rappeler sa présence.

- Docteur, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, alors pourquoi continuer à l'utiliser ?

- Parce que c'est le seul que vous avez daigné me donner, alors à moins que…

- MAINTENANT, ÇA SUFFIT !

Le schizophrène venait de hurler, apparemment à bout.  
>Le Geek s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, tentant vainement de l'apaiser, une larme dans l'œil menaçant de couler depuis leur arrivée.<br>Mais Mathieu se dégagea et se mit à égale distance entre l'homme au masque et Frédéric.

- Ça suffit…Vous nous avez enfermés, vous m'avez fait croire que mes amis, non, ma famille n'existait pas, vous les avez torturés, et maintenant vous discutez tranquillement d'une histoire de faux nom ? Je veux savoir ! Savoir pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça, dans quel but ? Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle, puis se dirigea vers le plus jeune, dont les pleurs silencieux mouillaient ses joues, et le prit dans ses bras dans un geste réconforteur et protecteur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, bien réel.  
>L'homme masqué, qui fermait et refermait ses mains dans un geste maladif, reprit la parole :<p>

- Je vais laisser mon associé vous racontez les faits, et si besoin est, je corrigerai sa version.

Le Docteur Frédéric attendit d'avoir capté toute l'attention, puis commença son récit :

- Depuis longtemps, l'armée cherche un moyen d'être plus forte. Mais plus elle recrutait de soldat, plus elle dépensait d'argent dans leur formation, moins elle pouvait financer d'armes. C'était une boucle sans fin, et moi, simple psychologue dans l'armée, je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire grand chose.  
>Puis Laloy m'a contacté et m'a parlé de votre cas, . Il me fit part de votre capacité à créer des doubles selon votre désir. Il nous fallait votre pouvoir pour constituer une armée de soldats prêts au combat, pouvant être réapprovisionnée à tout instants, et ce, à l'infini. Mais nous savions que vous n'apprécierez pas notre projet.<br>Alors nous avons décidé de vous forcer la main. Mon associé devait contaminé vos camarades, créant ainsi un compromis : leur santé mentale contre votre coopération.

- Si vous vouliez que je crée d'autres personnalités, pourquoi m'avoir fait croire qu'elles n'existaient pas ?

- C'était une mesure de sécurité. Le temps que finisse son travail, il fallait vous empêcher de fabriquer un être pour vous venir en aide.

- Et pourquoi nous révélez tout ça maintenant ?

- C'est ce que je voudrais qu'il me dise aussi.

L'homme au masque fut aussitôt regardé par tous, attendant qu'il s'explique.

- Eh bien, mon cher Frédéric, j'ai bien peur de vous avoir menti sur mes véritables attentions.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon objectif n'a jamais été d'alimenter votre stupide armée, mais de me venger de cet arrogant mioche, et vous n'avez été qu'un pion me permettant d'accomplir mon plan. Mais maintenant, vous ne m'êtes pus utile en rien.

Un coup de feu retentit.  
>Le masqué venait de tirer dans le torse du psychologue avec un pistolet qu'il avait sorti de son manteau pendant sa phrase.<br>Tandis que le touché s'écroula au sol, Mathieu et le Geek se rapprochèrent du Hippie qui était resté près de Maître Panda, toujours inconscient, et le Patron se plaça devant eux, sortant sa propre arme.  
>Crachant du sang, le docteur Frédéric parvient à articuler :<p>

- Mais…qui…êtes…vous ?

- Désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas concerné par cette réunion de famille.

Une balle en pleine tête conclua la phrase, achevant définitivement le docteur.

- Comment ça, « de famille » ? Demanda le criminel sexuel.

- Je pensais que tu te souviendrais de la personne qui a failli te tuer.

- Je connais qu'une personne qui a failli me refroidir, et elle est morte depuis plus de 3 ans.

- En es-tu sûr ? Car j'ai la désagréable impression d'être encore vivant.

- Patron, dit Mathieu, me dit pas que c'est lui, me dit pas que c'est…

- Dis pas de conneries gamin, c'est impossible, et tu le sais.

Le gamer fixa tour à tour son créateur, le pervers et l'homme au masque.

- Mathieu, Patron, vous le connaissez ?

- T'inquiète pas gamin, ce type se fait juste passer pour quelqu'un avec qui on a eu des emmerdes autrefois.

- Vous êtes dans le déni le plus total, c'est drôle. C'est vrai qu'après tous vos efforts pour me tuer, c'est étonnant que je sois encore là. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de faire tomber les masques.

Et il dévoila son visage.  
>Et tout comme devant un miroir, apparurent des yeux bleus, les mêmes que ceux des cinq personnes en face de lui.<br>Le Patron et Mathieu s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

- Le Fou !

Et tandis qu'un rire commençait à secouer les épaules de l'interpellé, il répondit :

- Voyons, oublions ce surnom que vous m'avez donné, moi je préfère mon nom de naissance, celui que tu m'as donné lorsque tu m'as créé, Mathieu, alors appelez-moi le Loyal.

Et avant que quiconque ajoute quelque chose, la personnalité, car c'était là sa vraie nature, dit entre deux rires :

- C'est drôle quand on y pense…

* * *

><p>Me tuez pas, promis, j'explique qui est le Fou et pourquoi il a fait tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ;)<p>

Reviews ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle :)

La bonne est que vous avez droit à deux chapitres, et ce, avec un jour d'avance par rapport à d'habitude o/

La mauvaise est que ce sont les derniers :'(

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p>Loyal riait doucement, attendant la réaction de ses invités.<p>

En plus de sa ressemblance frappante avec ses anciennes victimes, il avait un sourire malsain et des yeux écarquillés, dénonçant la folie qui l'habitait.

Mathieu le fixait, immobile, en état de choc.

Le Patron serra encore plus son arme dans son poing, prêt à tirer.

Le Geek regardait tour à tour ces derniers.

Maître Panda était toujours inconscient.

Finalement, ce fut le Hippie, qui était resté prêt de l'ursidé, qui brisa le silence :

- Dites, j'en ai trop pris ou il a le même visage que nous ?

- Non, Hippie, tu n'hallucines pas.

Le plus jeune se rapprocha de son créateur, cherchant à le tirer de son état statique.

- Mathieu, s'il te plaît, dis-nous qui c'est, pourquoi toi et le Patron, vous le connaissez ? Pourquoi il nous veut du mal s'il est comme nous ?

Le youtuber ne réagit pas, regardant toujours la personnalité démente.  
>L'adolescent se tourna vers le criminel sexuel.<p>

- S'il te plaît, dis nous ce qui se passe.

Sa voix se brisa, les sanglots commençant à faire trembler ses épaules.  
>L'homme démasqué s'écria entre deux rires :<p>

- Mais oui, mon cher Patron ! Dis leur comment j'ai failli te tuer, et comment vous m'avez torturer par la suite ! Allez, c'est tellement drôle quand on y pense !

Le pervers ne bougea pas, et demanda au schizophrène :

- Gamin, tu veux que je me charge de tout leur dire ?

- Non.

Mathieu venait enfin de retrouver ses esprits, et s'avança, dépassant le Patron, et se plaça à deux mètres de Loyal. Le Geek l'avait suivi, et restai à ses côtés, plus pour se réconforter lui-même que pour épauler son créateur.

- C'est à moi de tout vous racontez. Geek, Hippie, je vous charge de tout dire à Maître Panda quand il se réveillera.

Et il se lança dans son récit, retraçant le passé.

- Je vous ai toujours dit que le Patron était la première personnalité à être apparue, mais en fait, il n'est que la deuxième. Loyal est arrivé avant.  
>C'était i ans, à l'époque, je venais enfin de quitter l'hôpital où on me faisait faire des tests depuis des années. J'ai du jouer la comédie pour qu'on me laisse sortir, car je savais qu'on ne pourrait me soigner, que ce dont je souffrais était plus que de la schizophrénie. Que j'avais un pouvoir.<br>Mais je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il était, et pour résumer la situation : j'étais seul, pas amis, ma famille avait coupé les ponts après mon internement, pas de diplôme, rien.  
>J'étais malheureux, et c'est là que j'ai décidé d'essayer. Quoi ? Je ne savais pas, mais je me suis concentrer, visualisant ce que je voulais : quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie, quelqu'un qui m'apprécierait pour ce que je suis, quelqu'un qui me soutiendrait.<br>J'avais fermer les yeux très fort, et lorsque je les ai rouverts, 5 minutes plus tard, il était là.  
>Mon double parfait, mon jumeau, tel que je l'avais imaginé.<br>Je l'ai appelé « Le Loyal », car c'était la nature que je lui avais choisie.  
>Les premières semaines furent parfaites.<br>J'allais au travail et je savais que le soir en rentrant, je pourrais oublier la fatigue et l'ennui de la journée en riant avec mon alter-ego.  
>Mais quelque chose commença à le changer.<br>Il était plus froid, plus nerveux, et bien qu'il soit toujours gentil avec moi, ses réactions face au monde extérieur étaient agressives. Mais je pensais que c'était passager.  
>Puis vient le problème de l'avenir.<br>Je ne voulais pas continuer à travailler à McDo toute ma vie, je voulais faire quelque chose de mon pouvoir.  
>Au début, quand je j'ai discuté avec Loyal de mon envie de changement, il était ravi. Mais quand je lui ai exposer mon projet de faire des vidéos sur Internet, il me dit que je voyais petit, que je n'avais pas d'ambition.<br>Il m'a alors proposer son idée.  
>Il voulait que je crée des personnalités pour asservir les gens, pour devenir une sorte d'empereur invincible.<br>Il me dit : « Tu es un être surévolué, Mathieu, tu es destiné à te hisser au sommet (NON, CE MOT N'EST PAS VOULU) de la chaîne animale ». Et quand il me dit ça, je vis dans ses yeux ce qui le ronger depuis tout ce temps.  
>C'était la folie, celle qui me hanter depuis des années, sur mon lit d'hôpital, que j'ai dû dissimuler pour me libérer, et qui avait disparu avec le temps.<br>Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.  
>Sur le coup, je pensais m'être tromper, et je lui ai juste dit que je n'en avais pas envie, et que je préférais essayer de travailler sur Youtube, et qu'il pourrait participer.<br>Il répondit qu'il voulait bien m'aider, qu'il pensait que de toute façon, ça ne marcherait pas, et que je finirais par comprendre où est ma vraie place dans la société.  
>J'ai tenter d'incorporer Loyal à SLG, mais il ne mettait aucune bonne volonté, et il avait perdu tout humour, toute joie de vivre. J'ai été obligé de tourner le premier épisode sans lui, puis le second et le troisième.<br>Pour son mécontentement, l'émission eut du succès, et je sentais qu'elle allait marcher, mais il manquait un truc. Je savais que le concept de personnalité permettrait de donner un plus, mais mon jumeau ne voulait pas jouer le jeu. J'ai alors décider de créer un second double.  
>En créant le Patron, je voulais créer quelqu'un de charismatique, et surtout de fort, capable de nous protéger.<br>Mais quand Loyal découvrit que j'avais fabriquer un nouveau alter-ego sans lui demander son avis, il se mit en colère, hurlant : « Je t'ai été fidèle tout ce temps Mathieu, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En m'abandonnant, en me reniant ? ».  
>Je l'ai laisser s'époumoner, sachant qu'aucun de mes arguments ne le toucherait.<br>Il finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et j'ai pensé que l'incident était clos.  
>Mais cette nuit là, je fus réveillé par des bruits de lutte qui provenaient de la chambre du Patron.<br>J'y courus, et je fus horrifié de ce que je vis.  
>Le Patron, l'épaule en sang, maintenait au sol Loyal, un couteau couvert de rouge non loin.<br>J'ai demandé des explications, et l'homme en noir me dit : « Il a essayé de me tuer pendant mon sommeil, gamin, une chance que je me suis retourné à temps, sinon c'était ma tête qu'il atteignait ».  
>Et mon double, toujours à terre, me regardait de ses yeux grands ouverts, empreints de la folie que j'avais perçue il y a quelques temps.<br>C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris ce qui s'était produit.  
>Lors de sa création, en plus d'un ami, j'avais une autre envie, celle de ne plus sentir cette démence me tourner autour.<br>Et les deux se combinèrent.  
>Cette folie que j'avais expulser se trouvait en lui, la dévorant à ma place. Et elle lui avait dicté de tuer le Patron, pour pouvoir me garder pour lui tout seul.<br>J'ai été obligé de prendre une décision.  
>Ne pouvant me résoudre à l'abandonner, ou pire, à le tuer, comme le suggérait mon côté sombre, je décidai de l'attacher et de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, en attendant de trouver un moyen de l'aider.<br>Mais plus le temps passait, plus il devenait fou, moins je savais que faire.  
>Et puis un jour, en déverrouillant sa porte pour lui donner à manger, je vis qu'il n'était plus là.<br>J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'était échappé, mais la fenêtre était condamné, la porte n'avait pas été crocheté, et le Patron qui surveillait l'entrée n'avait rien vu.  
>On en a conclu que mon esprit avait décidé de le supprimer, comprenant que c'était une menace.<br>J'ai été inconsolable pendant des jours, mais ma personnalité perverse me secoua, pour que je me relève, pour que je continue ce que j'avais commencé.  
>On a tourné l'épisode 4, puis je vous ai crée, ainsi que d'autres, on a enchaîné les saisons, jusqu'au moment où le docteur Frédéric est venu.<br>Maintenant, vous savez tous.

Quand Mathieu eut fini, il regarda son ancien ami, et lui demanda, la voix brisé de tristesse et d'incompréhension :

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Je n'y comprends rien, s'il te plaît, dis moi.

Loyal rit encore plus fort.

- Tu me supplies à présent ! Que c'est drôle quand on y pense !

Mais d'un coup, tout l'amusement dans ses traits laissa place à de la haine.

- Tu m'as torturé ! Tout ce temps où tu voulais me modifier, sais-tu comment j'ai souffert ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait de sentir la folie luttait contre sa disparition ? Même maintenant, je sens que tu veux me l'arracher !  
>Et pourquoi veux tu me l'enlever ? Elle me rend fort, plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre vous !<br>La preuve, elle m'a aider à m'évader !

Se calmant un peu, le fou continua ses explications en jouant avec la crosse de son pistolet.

- Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est attendre que tu t'approches suffisamment de moi, pour que je puisse te contaminer. Tu as défait toi-même mes liens, tu as toi-même ouvert la porte avant de la refermer, et toi, Patron, tu m'as laissé sortir, tout confus que tu étais grâce à mon pouvoir. Et le plus drôle, c'est que quand je fus assez loin pour que mon emprise n'agisse plus sur vous, vous avez tout oublié !  
>Ainsi, j'ai pu mettre en place un plan pour me venger de toi et de tes prétendus amis.<br>Je voulais vous faire connaître la même souffrance que le mienne.  
>Mais désormais, j'ai une proposition à te faire, mon cher « père ».<p>

Mathieu écarta un peu le Geek en arrière, cherchant à le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

- Et c'est quoi, cette proposition ?

- Renonce à SLG, deviens raisonnable, et devenons les maîtres du monde. Je veux bien te pardonner pour tout ce tu m'as fait, tu pourras même garder tes petits joujous, même le Patron, alors qu'en dis tu ?

- Non.

Loyal se crispa, et siffla :

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas faire le mal. Mais j'ai moi aussi une proposition pour toi.

Il enchaîna :

- Reviens avec nous. Tu vois le Geek ? J'ai réussi à le modifier, sans qu'il souffre, et je suis sûr que je peux faire pareil pour toi. Alors reviens, et tenons nos promesses respectives, tu t'en souviens ?

- Je m'en souviens, et je te réponds que je préfère mourir plutôt que de devenir l'un des clowns de ton émission.

- C'est la folie qui parle pour toi, dis moi ce que toi, tu penses vraiment.

- La démence et moi ne faisons qu'un. Et je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire en matière de promesse. Tu te rappelles qu'on s'était promis de ne pas mourir avant l'autre ? Et bien avant de me tuer, je vais la tenir.

Il tira une balle dans le cœur de Mathieu.

Il s'effondra.

Le gamer, sous le choc, ne bougea pas de sa place, lorsque le Patron traîna le youtuber en arrière, le rapprochant du Hippie et de Maître Panda.

Le fou jubilait, et commença à pointer le canon sur sa tempe.  
>Mais il vit que le schizophrène se relevait, ne semblant pas mourant.<br>C'est lorsqu'il releva son T-shirt que Loyal comprit.

Des gilets pare-balles.

Il aurait dû se douter que le criminel sexuel ne les laisseraient pas venir ici sans prendre des précautions.

Soudain, il fut pris d'un accès de lucidité, sa nature prenant le dessus sur la folie.  
>Il avait tiré sur Mathieu.<p>

Il lâcha son arme, se rendant compte de son geste.

Et avant de pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole ou de faire le moindre geste, il entendit un coup de feu.

On lui avait tiré dessus.

Il s'effondra.


	6. Chapter 6

Pour ce dernier chapitre, l'histoire est du point de vue de Loyal :)

Âmes sensibles, sortez les mouchoirs

* * *

><p>Je sentis la balle me traverser la poitrine, la douleur partant de ce point.<p>

Je m'écroula.

Un cri accompagna ma chute, mais elle ne venait pas de ma gorge.

- LOYAL !

« Mathieu… »

L'impact au sol ne me donna aucune sensation, mon corps déjà entièrement au service de la froideur de la mort, qui se répandait dans mon être tel un poison.  
>Des voix hurlaient, mais je ne pouvais plus réagir.<p>

- Non ! Loyal ! Patron, pourquoi tu lui as tiré dessus ?

- Il a voulu te tuer, gamin, ça me semble une raison suffisante.

Les sons devenaient étouffés, je les distinguaient avec peine.  
>Des pas, vers ma direction…mais stoppés, remplacés par ce qui semblait être le bruit d'une lutte.<p>

- Lâches moi !

- Calmes toi, gamin, je peux pas te laisser t'approcher de lui, on sait pas ce qu'il peut encore faire !

- Non, c'est mon ami, je dois le sauver !

- C'est trop tard !

Mathieu me considère…comme un ami ?

A ce mot, des images du passé (notre passé)…me passent devant les yeux…

_Moi et mon créateur sommes assis à la table du petit-déjeuner._  
><em>Il remarque vite que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette.<em>

_- Quelque chose ne va pas, Loyal ?_

_- Non non, c'est rien._

_Il rit._

_- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, allez, dis moi ce qui se passe._

_Son sourire me rassure, et je lui expose mes soucis._

_- Est-ce que c'est normal que je me sente…différent, par rapport au moment où tu m'a créé ?_

_- Comment ça, différent ?_

_- Ben, je sais pas comment dire…mais depuis quelques temps, je ressens des émotions que je ne me pensais pas capable d'avoir…des émotions…mauvaises…que je n'avait pas à ma naissance, il y a encore 4 semaines._

_- Tu peux me dire quelles sont ces émotions ?_

_-…_

_Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je pensais souvent à faire du mal aux gens, à vouloir les contrôler et les torturer. Je me dégoûtais des envies de violence qui me prenaient, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste._  
><em>Il me fixait, ses yeux exprimant la gentillesse que j'adorais, et que j'aurais voulu hériter.<em>

_- Ecoutes, quoiqu'il t'arrives, je serais là pour t'aider, et je te promet de faire toujours tout mon possible pour te sauver, que ce soit de toi-même ou de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. Mais avant que j'ai pu exprimer ma gratitude, il ajouta :_

_- Mais il faut me promettre quelque chose en retour._

_Je releva la tête._

_- Promet moi de ne jamais me laisser seul._

_Mon cher Mathieu, ne supportant pas la solitude._

_- Promis !_

-…Pro…mis…

Articuler devenait dur, et le sang dans…ma bouche n'aidait pas…

La mort avait un effet…bénéfique, celui de faire…disparaître la folie…

Mon esprit s'éclaircit…me faisant comprendre beaucoup…de choses…

Mathieu…avait tenu sa promesse…en essayant de m'aider…

Je me…doit de tenir la…mienne…

-…Ge…Geek…

L'adolescent…est le plus proche…

Les autres ne pourront…m'entendre avec…tout le…bruit qu'ils font…

-…Ge…Ge…Geek…App…Approches…

Il avait peur…de moi…je le comprenais…mais je dois…tenir ma promesse…

-…je…t'en…prie…

Il…s'approche…

Je lui…murmure…

-…Je…te…confie…Mathieu…ne…l'abandonnes…jamais…promet…le…moi…

Mes larmes donnent…un goût…plus doux…au…sang…

Ses…larmes me tombent…sur…le visage…

- Promis, Loyal !

Il…ajoute…

- J'aurais voulu apprendre à mieux te connaître.

Je…souris…

- Moi…aussi…

J'entend Mathieu…qui crie…mon nom…

- Loyal ! Ne m'abandonnes pas ! Et ta promesse ?

Elle…sera tenue…

-…Tu…n'es…plus…seul…Mathieu…ils…seront…toujours…là…pour…toi…

J'ignore s'il…m'a entendu mais le…gamer me fait…signe qu'il…le lui dira pour moi…

Ma vengeance…n'a plus…de raison…d'être…

Ma…promesse est…tenue…

Je…n'ai…plus…qu'à…m'endormir…

Juste…

…fermer…

….les…

…yeux.

* * *

><p>Voilà, l'aventure est finie :'(<p>

J'espère que d'autres essayeront de résoudre le "Mystère du Masque", surtout grâce aux indices de l'épisode 89 (qui déchire sa RACE o/)

Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements qui ont permis à cette fic de se développer, alors qu'au départ, elle ne devait pas aller plus loin que le premier chapitre.

Donc, MERCI :')


End file.
